


Testing Theories

by marey_writes



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Non-Magical, F/F, Fluff and Angst, Meet-Cute, One Shot, Short & Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-23
Updated: 2021-02-23
Packaged: 2021-03-14 04:00:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29661417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marey_writes/pseuds/marey_writes
Summary: The one where Isabella Rodriguez decides to test the theory of screaming in her head to catch mind readers in class and Ginny Weasley, the beautiful girl in her literature class...flinches?
Relationships: Ginny Weasley/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 7





	Testing Theories

**Author's Note:**

> I was super bored today and rather than working on my Narnia/Marauders fic I decided to write this short and sweet one shot of wlw Ginny Weasley. Enjoy!

The classroom was silent, but Isabella's brain was definitely not. She had a constant influx of random information and impulsive thoughts just constantly bombarding her brain all day. She was— cursed? Blessed? —with an overactive imagination. Someday, when she’s working as whatever she decides is more than a hyper fixation, she may be able to credit her imagination for being more than a hindrance.

It was ten-thirty in the morning and Isabella’s college literature teacher was giving them a free period to read. Of course, she wanted them to read their chosen books for the project due next Friday, but she wasn’t walking the aisles to make sure they were. Most of the students had claimed to have some type of online version of their books on their phones, but from Isabella’s seat in the second to last row, she could see most of them scrolling through Instagram or texting their friends.

Isabella was almost certain Professor Von knew what they were all doing, but what would probably shock her is that Isabella herself was scrolling mindlessly through Twitter. Isabella was known for always reading—on her phone, an actual book, her old Kindle that for some reason she couldn’t part with—but today she just wasn’t really feeling the best. She had a headache from the worst eight AM history lecture she had yet endured this semester, and all she could really look forward to was leaving her rank-smelling English department’s building and taking a blissful nap in her dorm to cease the pounding in her head.

Twitter was the same as usual, random jokes her friends thought of, viral tweets that Isabella questioned as to why they went viral in the first place, political news, and a plethora of tweets that hosted the same jokes that came into circulation at least five years ago that could be found on any social media site. After wasting her time reading through a strange ‘story time’ with nearly 800k likes that she didn’t realize was about some random product the creator was promoting until the very end, Isabella stumbled upon one of those tweets that everyone has seen countless of times, but for some reason they just showed up every month with thousands of likes, but surely it wasn’t a new joke to anyone.

This one read: _If you’re ever worried about someone reading your mind, just scream in your head and see who flinches._

Despite having seen it before, the prospect of someone reading her mind still made Isabella feel completely violated and embarrassed all over. God, just imagine someone seeing all your intrusive thoughts and borderline _insane_ daydreams. Nevertheless, the idea of someone reading her mind at the very moment seemed a bit funny. They would know you were thinking about them reading your mind. It seemed so cyclical it was nearly enough to make her puff air out of her nose as means of a silent laugh.

With nothing better to do, Isabella decided she wanted to cross off any possible mind readers in the room around her. She started with the front left, as that was her best view of the room. Easily she could mark off the pretentious, and sickly rich, Draco Malfoy. Surely if he could read minds, he would use everyone’s dirty, hidden baggage as means to exploit or bully them. She moved on to the two idiots who followed him everywhere—their names have slipped her mind; she made a point of avoiding that crowd. There’s no way they could read minds, they barely had one braincell to share among the two of them. More information would simply kill them, she decided. She worked her way through the entire first row of students and half of the second row when she got stumped on Luna Lovegood. Clearly no one else had the mental capacity or the drive to even want to read minds, but Luna was different. Luna was brilliant, and spiritual enough that even if she weren’t born with mind-reading abilities, she definitely could have figured out how to get some.

Luna was the ethereal presence on campus with her crystals, tarot cards, singing bowls, and constant talk of astrology and auras. Not to mention, her beauty was also ethereal, her long platinum blonde hair was often braided or designed in some way that she could add flowers throughout it and not worry about them falling out.

Isabella decided Luna was a strong maybe, and apparently there was only one way to test her theory. Okay, so as loud as she can. Easy. One…Two…Three.

Nothing. Well, Isabella wasn’t really expecting something to happen, this was literally something she was doing out of boredom after reading a stupid tweet. She decided to keep going though—just to waste time. No one even came close to what she thought a mind reader would look like, act like, whatever. She was simply convinced no one could do it and just as she was halfway through, she almost gave up, but her eyes fell onto the one person she prayed it wouldn’t be: Ginny Weasley.

As always, her red hair fell gloriously over her shoulders and back, and as she read her book, Isabella was thanking whatever gods existed that Mr. and Mrs. Weasley—whoever they were—decided to keep popping red heads out until they got to Ginny. It’s no wonder they stopped after Ginny was born, she was too stunning to top. Well, Isabella wouldn’t mind topping h—this is exactly why she prayed that Ginny wasn’t the mind reader. As if there were a mind reader in the first place—but seriously she would die if she were some sort of mutant like in the X-Men movies and could hear every thought in her head.

Isabella glanced back down at her phone, swiping quickly to pass the tweet that sent her down this dangerous and embarrassing path. She wanted to ignore it, but the mere idea that Ginny has heard every thought Isabella had about her makes her entire body flush with embarrassment. Every time she daydreamed about asking Ginny out, Ginny asking her out, a weird encounter that led to Ginny writhing beneath Isabella while she—never mind. It wasn’t just the weird sex fantasies that Isabella would be embarrassed of, she would absolutely die if Ginny had known about all the stupid daydreamed dates Isabella had planned, the literal made up version of Ginny she had in her head since she has obviously never talked to her outside of class before.

She kept scrolling through Twitter to distract herself, and to play it safe, avoid any and every thought of the red head only two seats away from her. She would’ve been able to do that if it weren’t for all the tweets about the upcoming soccer game tomorrow. Of course, Ginny was at the forefront of every tweet. She was the best defender the school had had in a while, and being only a first year, she was the star of the show. The Varsity team mainly consisted of third and fourth years, with the exception of Ginny Weasley.

At least now, Isabella had a reason for Ginny being on her mind, she was just innocently reading stat tweets about how many assists she’s had and how many goals she prevented. She checked the time, 11:15. Class would dismiss in a mere five minutes, and Isabella had spent the better half of it thinking about Ginny because she was trying _not_ to think about Ginny. With a quick glance around the room, she figured, _what the hell?_ She decided to try to scream again, this time with her eyes completely focused on the red head.

One…Two…Three.

It wasn’t a reaction. It _really wasn’t._ Ginny must’ve stumbled across a sad or embarrassing part in her book. There was no other way to explain—logically—why she had closed her eyes slowly and took a deep breath. It wasn’t a flinch. She would have flinched if it were because of the scream. _Also you’d have to be mad to believe in mind readers._ Obviously, Isabella had let some stupid tweet breed like crazy in her brain. Mind readers don’t exist and the likelihood of them being your crush is practically impossible.

“I hope you all used your time wisely,” Professor Von’s voice rang throughout the room, pulling Isabella from her thoughts. She had most definitely not used her time wisely. “Keep working on your independent projects, and I will see you all on Friday! Have a good week!”

After Von’s announcement, Isabella did not hesitate to pack up her things and bolt from the room. She had really taken that thought way too far, and she desperately wanted to nap to get her mind off of it. As she round the corner to get to the elevators, a hand wrapped around her bent elbow, pulling her back. Sheer panic was all she felt when her eyes met Ginny Weasley’s.

“Please refrain from yelling in class. It’s really hard to read with everything going on in your mind already—” One of Ginny’s fingers came up to brush a piece of hair behind Isabella’s ear so she could delicately tap on her temple “—but when you add screaming, it’s borderline headache inducing.”

Ginny’s words made Isabella pale. This was some sort of sick joke. A weirdly vivid dream she would be waking up from. “Not a dream, but don’t worry,” A devious smirk grew on her face. “I quite enjoy your vivid imagination.”

With a wink, she turned into a blur of red hair, stepping into the stair well and taking the steps down two at a time.


End file.
